Flight 093 Is Missing:  Episode addendum
by Elanquest
Summary: What happened after Dom's suggestion that Cait and String date.


My first fanfic. I hope you like it, but ultimately wrote it for me. I'm not trying to infringe on copyrights, but simply would like to add to the fabric of the story.

Flight #093 Is Missing

Episode addendum.

"Oh no!" Cait said after Dom's not too subtle suggestion. "Not in a million years."

"Lay off, Dom," Hawke bit out before he processed Cait's words. Then, as realization struck, "Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"I waisted two years in college with his type." She pointed at Hawke while still speaking to Dom as if Hawke hadn't spoken. "I'm not about to hoe that row. I've learned a thing or two since then. I'll take my chances elsewhere."

"What type is that?" Dom asked String's unvoiced question. "Single, good looking, steady job..."

"Emotionally unavailable," Cait interrupted. With that said she turned and entered the office to bury herself in paperwork.

"Thanks a lot," Hawke told Dom as he rose and went to the red, white, and blue Jet Ranger.

"What did I say?" Dom asked innocently looking between String and the now closed office door.

Hawke was trying to find something anything to take his mind off Cait's words. It wasn't like he was interested. When she had first arrived at Santini Air, he'd been happy she'd found him. Despite having told Dom she was just a kid, he'd turned on the charm and immediately started flirting. But, then she'd asked about Airwolf and told him she'd brought back Jimmy's remains. She hadn't come for him. Later at the movie shoot she'd told him she'd bite his lip if he 'kissed her with feeling' as the director wanted. He still remembered that kiss...explosive.

Cait read the same invoice for the third time without knowing what it said. She looked through the glass that separated the office from the hangar. She could see Hawke vacuuming out the Jet Ranger. Dom was right about one thing. He was definitely good looking. Even in the formless flight suit he sometimes wore he was hard to ignore. And, she had always been a sucker for baby blue eyes. His were more expressive than any she'd seen. His face might be impassive but his eyes could say more than a novel in a single gaze. She sighed and turned to look back down at the invoice again.

He'd only really tried to kiss her once since then and she'd neatly dropped him on his ass surprising them both. Since, they'd settled into a good friendship. He liked her spunk and the way she neatly handled Dom. She'd walked and talked her way in just like she belonged there. He had to admit she did belong. He liked their friendship. She didn't over talk him. She listened even when he didn't say words. She was almost like a little sister. A good friend. So, why was it bothering him so much that she wouldn't even consider him as potential date material? He glanced over to the office in time to see her profile as she turned her head. He had to admit though, she was pretty cute.

She couldn't deny that he was attractive. He was also a pretty good guy. He was loyal, kind, and would lay down his life if he thought it was necessary to save someone else. All in all she'd love to have a more intimate relationship. She frowned. The only problem was, if she went there, she knew he couldn't or wouldn't go beyond the physical when it came to intimacy. No, she reaffirmed. She'd be content with just being there for him. And try to steer him toward women who wouldn't totally destroy his sense of trust in the opposite sex when his latest relationship followed its inevitable course of decline.

Dom got back to wiping the last of the water off the windshield of one of his beloved helicopters. What did he say wrong? After all, he was only pointing out what what to him was obvious. They were made for each other. Cait was pretty and sassy. In fact, she was pretty sassy. The point being that she could hold her own against Stringfellow Hawke. And, String could be a handful. He loved his surrogate son, but knew his personality flaws. String was moody, stubborn, taciturn, and a down right pain in the ass sometimes.

He'd noticed that since Cait had been hired, String was hanging around the hanger a lot more. Not just when they had a job that required his piloting skills. It was good for him to get out into the world more instead of spending so much time sequestered in that cabin of his. He'd also had a lot fewer lady friends. At least that Dom knew about. So he was either more sensitive about that around Cait, or just not telling him. Not that String had ever been very open about that aspect of his life. But, he sure had been around more. And, more often than not he had a smile on his face. No doubt about it. Cait was good for String.

It hadn't occurred to him that Cait might not be interested. She had after all left everything behind in Texas to find String. She left her career with the Texas Highway Patrol and started working for him practically from day one. Why would she keep hanging around if not for String? Of course, there was the Airwolf matter. But, she'd been kept out of that for the most part. She hadn't denied that she was attracted to String, just that she didn't consider him available. That must be it, he decided. She was just waiting for String to get past his self imposed hang ups to a long-term relationship. Well he'd just have to see how he could help String see that Cait was right for him and not just a kid. She was a beautiful, capable woman and she wouldn't wait forever. He couldn't push too hard though. String would push back.

Well the longer Cait stayed around without getting seriously hurt or killed would undoubtedly help String see her differently. Of course, he could also arrange for them to spend more time together. Maybe pay for lunch once in a while or invite them to dinner. He could also maybe not go to the cabin as often when String invited him and Cait all the while insisting Cait still go. He would miss that, but if it helped his kid get closer to Cait then so be it. After all, he wanted grandchildren and he wasn't getting any younger. Cait was his best bet and he'd do all he could to get them together.

He glanced down at his watch. Almost time to close up for the evening. Well, he thought to himself, not time like the present.

"Lets close up," he announced. "I'm buying dinner."


End file.
